


. sad mcyt angst drabbles .

by reign_champ



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst?, Cliffhangers, F/M, Sad Ending, dreamsmp is breaking?, i think so, no happy ending, takes place after elections, this is a response to a prompt, tommy is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reign_champ/pseuds/reign_champ
Summary: just some drabbles of dreamsmp falling apart after the elections.prompts in order:drabble 1:a. a dying fireb. red hair in messy braidsc. a grey fox with silver eyesdrabble 2:a. thin blanketsb. the last autumn leaf on a treec. green eyes with tearsdrabble 3:a. a stormb. the old oak treec. scarsdrabble 4:a. broken glassesb. a crying kissc. running waterdrabble 5:a. barbed wireb. torn blue fabricc. howling windsenjoy, and if there are any spelling errors, feel free to tell me! my twitter is @sanciawastaken, if you'd like to talk some time.
Relationships: Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot
Kudos: 33





	. sad mcyt angst drabbles .

Embers faded as dying flames licked weakly at scorched logs. My weary ears pointed back, laying on paling grey hair. The last red tips of my fur were messily braided and tied with frayed blue fabric, torn from a cape by envy and hatred. Tired, silver eyes underlined by retreating teal rested on the sinking fire. It was cold now, without the fire. Winter is upon us.

~+ character switch +~

My green eyes filled with tears. A thin blanket wrapped around my shoulders did nothing to stop the piercing wind from probing my shabby clothes. My best friend called my name behind me, but it was distant and no longer held a sense of belonging. Above him, the last autumn leaf of the year fought to remain on its branch as I fled my “home”. I could not return now. Winter is upon us.

~+ character switch +~

Storm clouds rumbled in the distance. The sun was nowhere to be seen, and I knew that everyone doubted it would be back for a while. The oldest tree in our world, the great oak, was once pristine and beautiful, ordered by the king to never be touched with a desire to harm it. Now it lay in a burnt pile of ash on the ground, charred and destroyed. It bore scars, just like me. Pale tissue littered my arms, my legs, my face, as stories, markers of battles, and wars I had fought in. I didn’t mind them, as I was the god of war and blood, after all. But I was tired, and wished only to rest. Unfortunately, I could not. Winter is upon us.

~+ character switch +~

“I’m so sorry my love. I couldn’t stop them from destroying our country.” He wrapped his arms around his lover as she quietly cried into his chest. Her broken glasses laid in the grass alongside me as the river flowed past beside us. Oh, the pain I felt, watching her cry for our honor, our country, our people. My own cheeks grew wet as I pressed my lips to her forehead, maybe I was crying myself, or maybe it was because the rain had begun to fall. The world was crying with us for all that had been lost, all that is lost, and all that will be lost. Winter is upon us.

~+ character switch +~

Barbed wire fenced a large area in, sharp brambles ready to defend against any intruders. I stood at the only gap along its entire perimeter, gazing at the ruined remains of what had once stood there. Howling winds relentlessly whipped at the single standing tower in the center, with the only reason it still stood was that it had been constructed of the strongest materials in the land. I sighed and closed my eyes as the strong gale gusted and blew my cape away from my back. It itself was torn and ripped in several places, showing a tumultuous life. My sunglasses slipped down my nose as thunder rumbled in the clouds above me. Winter is upon us.


End file.
